warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Unconditional Love
Songfic by Nighty YOU MUST HAVE READ COWARD TO READ THIS OR THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE This is my first songfic. Sorry if it is bad. This goes along with Coward Song: Unconditionally Artist: Katy Perry Storyline written by: Nighty Key: Italics: Song Bold: Dew Normal: Shattered Ice ---- Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside? All your insecurities All the dirty laundry Never made me blink one time Shattered Ice started creeping towards Dew, his eyes flickering. His heart thumped for her for some reason. He tried to be kind with her. But Dew seemed too uninterested in that. She acted all brisk and very much like acquaintances. And he didn't like that. Maybe she was really uncomfortable around him. But really, Shattered Ice just wanted her to love him back, the same way he does for her. Shattered Ice took a deep breath. Maybe this is the day. Or she might reject him. Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally There is no fear now Let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally Shattered Ice walked awkwardly to Dew and just blurted out the question. "Do… do… you love me?" Dew laughed awkwardly but it quickly died off. It was an awkward silence before Dew answered. "You wanted me to love you, right? You want to. You love me. But honestly, I don't know. Before I was captured, I did love you but The Bloods had changed everything." "I do love you beyond all things. That is true," I whispered. "I hate you then." Her laugh was lighthearted. Come just as you are to me Don't need apologies Know that you are worthy I'll take your bad days with your good Walk through the storm I would I do it all because I love you, I love you Shattered Ice took a shaky breath. But Dew asked the question that they were all waiting for. "Are you willing to die for me?" It was time. "I really don't know how to explain this… I guess… I really don't know," Shattered Ice stuttered. 'I am a klutz,' he thought. "We all know the answer. Just admit it," Dew said softer. "I do love you. I am willing to die for you 1000 times if it means that you will be safe, Dew." Shattered Ice fidgeted slightly. "It is complicated." Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally There is no fear now Let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally "Our kits can live here Dew. I mean, this vast hills without PebbleClan and The Bloods. How perfect is that?" Shattered Ice said a little more enthusiastic than normal. "You are getting ahead of time. I never said I loved you yet. I still hate you," Dew laughed. Shattered Ice's mind formed into a organizer. They could… be free here. They can go farther away. Farther away. Starting tomorrow. "We can make our own place," he muttered. So open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart and just let it begin Shattered Ice spoke quickly. "We can make our own place. You need to make the first step. Just love me. Please." 'That is probably the awkwardest thing I had ever heard,' he thought. "Ice, you sound like a desperate cat." Dew said more briskly. "Just open your heart…" Ice pleaded. But they fell asleep under the stars in a complete dreamless sleep. An echo rushed throughout the sky. Open up your heart… ---- Acceptance is the key to be To be truly free Will you do the same for me? Dew glanced around the hills that she looked over so many moons ago. Now she is here with her kits and their father, someone who never thought she actually loved her. But she did. She accepted him. But it was way too late. Sometimes being soft is a good thing. They might be gone tomorrow. Like Shattered Ice. She cleared her throat and started talking to her kits. Shattered Ice would be so proud of them. "This is the hills that the Great Battle happened. Frosty Ice! Stop ripping the moss off the ground!" She sighed. They were exactly like him. An echo of his voice was still there. She tried to grab it but it flew away. "I love you, Dew." Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally And there is no fear now Let go and just be free '' 'Cause I will love you unconditionally…'' I will love you I will love you I will love you unconditionally end